The objective of this project is to provide a demonstration of the capability of the minicomputer system developed at the University of Minnesota Bio-Medical Library to other health related libraries. The system will be improved in a variety of ways so that it can be replicated in other libraries. Specific improvements will cover adoption of the software to operate on a smaller computer, improvement of the systems operating characteristics, design of interfaces with other computer systems, expansion of subject search capabilities, and development of management information functions. Guidelines and instructional materials will be developed describing the system, its design and operations.